


Don’t Regret Me

by LandMerman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, Canonical Character Death, Established Levi/Erwin Smith, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, POV Erwin Smith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LandMerman/pseuds/LandMerman
Summary: Erwin’s letter to Levi in case of his death.(I am still upset about this, welcome to my angst)





	Don’t Regret Me

Levi,

I wish I could tell you I’m sorry for getting you involved in all of this, that I’m sorry for causing you the pain of having to repeatedly watch those you love suffer and die. But the truth of the matter is I’m too selfish to be sorry for it. Without it I would never have known you. I wouldn’t change the events leading up to now if it meant I didn’t get to love you. But, if there is one thing I regret, it’s that I wish I could have more fully spent my life with you. I am sorry that our lives needed to be spent imperiling towards an arduous aim. I do wish there had been more time to show you all the affection I felt for you, but we cannot ignore the circumstances of humanity’s situation and our personal call to duty. If we lose on this front we lose everything we ever stood for; camaraderie, devotion, love, the lot will mean nothing if humankind doesn’t survive to give it meaning. You know this better than many of us, and for your loyalty in all ways I am thankful.

Perhaps we will meet again in another time, somewhere far from here if that were possible. Though you know I am not particularly pious it does give me comfort to imagine, for a moment, that an intangible piece of ourselves lives on in some shape or another. In a different life I would like to settle down with you in a charming cottage situated in a quaint town with few people. Perhaps that is still possible for us someday; I might not die tomorrow, and despite our best efforts we may actually end up old and retired. That is if you don’t tire of me and take matters into your own hands. But, wishful thinking is merely a temporary distraction, so it is better not to become caught up in what may be or what could have been. I’ve written to you of many deaths tomorrow that never came to fruition, and promised to burn every letter on it’s failing to happen, which I could not bring myself to do. This tomorrow might be no different from those that have passed before us and I may find myself tucking this letter away with the rest. 

If this is not the case I only ask one thing of you; I can’t know the circumstances of what will happen, but I know I do not want what is left of your life to be spent grieving me as I know you would want the same were the situation reversed. Don’t regret me, Levi.

Eternally yours,  
Erwin


End file.
